Minato's Legacy
by totadile406
Summary: What is Minato and Kushina survived the nine tails attack? How would that affect naruto?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: The Kyūbi's Jinchuriki_**

"Hold off the Kyūbi!" a ninja yelled. "We need to wait for the 4th Hokage!" "Summoning Jutsu" A voice said. A giant toad appeared. "It's the 4th!" The Ninja exclaimed. **"Minato what do you want me to do?!"** asked the toad. "Just get me close Gamabunta!" Minato yelled. Gamabunta leaped hundreds of feet into the air and landed on the Kyūbi. **"RAAAWWRR"** the Kyūbi yelled. Minato leaped onto the Kyūbi and in a flash they were gone. Minato used his Flying Rajin Jutsu to take the Kyūbi close to his wife, the previous Jinchuriki, Kushina. "Minato!" Kushina exclaimed. "I'm going to seal half of the Kyūbi in you to save your life and half into Naruto" Minato said calmly. "Let's take care of you first" "Four_Symbol_Seal!" and slammed his hand on Kushina's stomach. "That's one half down" "Summoning_Jutsu!" A sealing alter appeared with Naruto on it. "Eight_Signed_Seal!" Minato yelled and the Kyūbi was sealed into Naruto.

 _10 Years Later_

"Dad, Mom, I'm home!" Naruto said as he walked in his house. "Your Dad is at Hokage Tower." "So did you have a good day Naruto?" "Yeah, but Sasuke beat me again." Naruto grumbled. "Hey Naruto, how was your day?" Minato asked as he walked in the door. "Dad!" Naruto said as he ran up and hugged him. "Hey Naruto!" "Sounds like you need to get stronger" "Mind if I train you?" Minato asked. "Yeah Dad that sounds great!"

 _In their backyard_

"Naruto the first jutsu I'm going to teach you is the Shadow Clone Jutsu" Minato said.

He made a hand seal that looked like a cross * _POOF_ * and a clone appeared. "Wow that's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed. He made a cross hand seal "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as a clone appeared. "YAHOO, I DID IT!" Naruto exclaimed then the clone went poof and Naruto fainted. _'Wow Naruto can already make a clone' 'He did faint but it's great progress'_ Minato thought to himself as he took Naruto inside to rest. Over the next few weeks Naruto was able to make up to 5 shadow clones without fainting from loss of chakra.

 _At the Academy_

It was graduation day at the academy only Iruka was there because Mizuki got fired after getting caught trying to alter test scores ( I didn't like the whole scroll stealing thing). "Next, Naruto Namikaze." Iruka said. ( I figured since Minato was still alive Naruto's last name should be 'Namikaze') Naruto walked in and Iruka said the exam would be on the Clone Jutsu. Naruto made a cross and seal "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said. 3 clones of naruto popped out "Hey Iruka Sensei" all of the Narutos said at once. "Congratulations Naruto, you pass" Iruka said as he held out a Leaf headband. "YES!" Naruto said.

"Hey Mom, look I passed the exam!" Naruto said. "I'm so proud of you Naruto" Kushina said. "Yeah the headband looks good on you Naruto" Minato said. "Hey let's all go out for ramen to celebrate Naruto graduating!" Minato said. "ALL RIGHT" Naruto and Kushina exclaimed (they both loved ramen).

 _At the training ground the next day_

"Alright Naruto it's time for more training" Minato said. "Let's see what chakra nature you are." What's 'chakra nature?" Naruto asked. Minato explained what chakra nature is and how it can effect what jutsu you are able to learn. "What's yours Dad?" Naruto asked curiously. "I have 2 lightning and fire" Minato said. "Your Mom has wind and water."

"I can't wait to find mine, maybe I'll have 2!" Naruto exclaimed. Minato handed Naruto a piece of paper and told him to force his chakra into it. After Naruto forced his chakra into it it rumbled and then ripped in half. "looks like you have Lightning and Wind affinity" Minato said. "Each of those are perfect for high speed jutsu" "I know the perfect Jutsu to teach you Naruto." "Ohh what jutsu is it?!" Naruto said exited. "It's my Flying Rajin Jutsu" Minato said. So they started working on it Minato gave Naruto some of his special kunai but Naruto had to come up with his own formula to put on them and so training went on for about a month when finally with the help of Minato Naruto finally mastered it. He put his formula on all of the kunai threw one and disappeared in a flash of yellow. About 10 seconds later Naruto appeared next to all of his marked kunai that he left, and then passed out from chakra loss.

 _The Next Day Was When Students Would Be Put into Squads And Would Be Assigned A Jonin Sensei_

Before Naruto left he put a formula at his house so he could come home quickly if he needed to. So he was off to find out who his teammates would be. At the academy Iruka announced "Team 7: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Namikaze, and Sasuke Uchiha. Team 8: Hinata Hyuga Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimchi. That's all of the teams."

 _Later that day_

"Why hasn't our sensei showed up yet" Naruto complained. "Shut up, Loser" Sasuke said. "Yeah Sasuke is right, you just need to shut up Naruto" Sakura said _'We've been in here for hours why is he late' Inner Sakura Thought_. A silver haired man walked in with a typical leaf flack jacket, pants and sandals but what was unusual was that he wore a mask and his headband was angled to cover his eye. " Hello, I;m your sensei." The man said. "YOUR LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at the same time. "Let's go up and introduce ourselves" He said.

 _On the roof_

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, what I like and don't like... I don't feel like telling you that, as for my dreams for the future, I've never really thought about it." "You can go first" Kakashi said pointing at Naruto. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, I like Ichiraku Ramen and what I hate is waiting three minuets after you pour the water in cup ramen. My dream for the future is to surpass all of the previous Hokage!" Naruto said " I'm Sakura Haruno I like...I mean who I like is (She looked over at Sasuke) and my dream for the future is EHHHHH!" Sakura screeched, "And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like many things, I hate a lot of things, my dream for the future is more like an ambition because I will make it a reality it is to avenge my clan and kill a certain man" Sasuke said. "O.K. then tomorrow is our first mission survival test witch has a failure rate of 66.6%." "Oh one more thing don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you'll throw up.

Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoy. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS SERIS WILL BE POSTPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE BECAUSE SCHOOL IS REALLY TOUGH RIGHT NOW AND I HAVE TO SPEND MORE TIME STUDYING.**

 **SORRY :(**


End file.
